Lighting devices with a plurality of light sources are known in the art. US2012/0032208, for instance, describes a light emission device includes multiple electrically activated solid state emitters (e.g. LEDs) having differing spectral output from one another; and/or phosphor material including one or more phosphors arranged to receive spectral output from at least one of the solid state emitters and to responsively emit a phosphor output, to provide spectral output. In one arrangement, multiple LEDs and multiple phosphors have different peak wavelengths and provide aggregated light output with less than four light emission peaks. In one arrangement, a plot of aggregated output emissions (light intensity versus wavelength) has a non-negative slope between more than two wavelength peaks. In one arrangement, a light emission device generates a user-perceptible transition in color of light at a predetermined time period as an indicative of a need to perform at least one selected task.